coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8908 (20th May 2016)
Plot In an effort to ensure Nick has a stress-free day, Carla suggests he puts his feet up and waits in for the surveyor. Jenny reads the story about her in the Gazette with some trepidation but is pleased with the results. Izzy apologises to Gary for letting him down and fills him in on her terrible day. He’s shocked. Tracy is happy that there are just two more days before she's rid of Carla. She refuses to answer Robert's question when he asks how sure she can be that the wedding will take place. As Beth, Sean and Johnny proudly read the article in the Gazette, Sally makes scathing remarks. Anna moans to Kevin about how Izzy couldn’t be bothered to turn up to court and is determined to have it out with her. Jenny flirts with Johnny in the factory kitchen and wonders if he’s thought any more about her promotion. Johnny calls Beth over and asks her to train Jenny up as a machinist. Yasmeen takes Tracy to task for her upbeat demeanour considering the anniversary of Kal's death is imminent. Sally is furious to find out about Jenny. An amused Carla realises what Johnny's up to. The perpetually whistling surveyor starts to get on Nick's nerves. Izzy isn't returning Anna's calls. Kevin tells her to cut the girl some slack. Nick explodes at the surveyor and throws him out of the flat. Beth trains Jenny as an angry Sally watches on. Robert finds Nick on Maxine’s bench, clearly stressed. He admits he’s not well enough to move to Devon and start again. In an attempt to keep the peace, Kevin invites Anna, Gary and Izzy to join him and Sophie for dinner, hoping they can settle their differences. Tracy is annoyed to hear from Robert what Nick told him. Jenny cajoles Johnny into agreeing to give her a one-to-one lesson in machining after the factory girls have gone home. Nick confesses how he feels to Carla. She slams out, frustrated. Anna is tense as Izzy arrives at No.13. Tracy approaches Carla and spitefully reminds her that if she fails to keep her side of the bargain, she’ll blab to Nick. Johnny overhears and wonders what’s going on. In front of Tracy, Carla tells him about her blackmail. Cast Regular cast *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Carla Connor - Alison King *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Jenny Bradley - Sally Ann Matthews *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Jake Windass - Seth & Theo Wild (Uncredited) Guest cast *Surveyor - Phil Corbitt Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Webster's Autocentre - Main garage *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *V Court Fitness *12 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Carla fears for her future with Nick after her plans to give him a stress-free day backfire; and Jenny flirts with Johnny at the factory and asks if he will give her a promotion. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 5,770,000 viewers (13th place). Category:2016 episodes